


Saying that You Shouldn’t Waste your Pretty Face like Me

by CantWakeUpHelp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti Gabriel Agreste, BAMF Adrien Agreste, BAMF Luka, Chloè redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Salt, Marinette bashing, No Beta we die like aroace rep in riverdale, One-Sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Powerful Adrien Agreste, Protective Plagg, Smart Adrien Agreste, anti Marinette, bamf juleka, miraculous lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/CantWakeUpHelp
Summary: Au of Volphia.What if Plagg told Adrien Grab the Book. What if Plagg kept Adrien from Lila? How would the story change?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Anarka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 109
Kudos: 281





	1. You are not a human being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilvertheLordofBalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/gifts), [dontgiveah00t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgiveah00t/gifts).



“‘I’ve seen this book before.” Plsgg’s carefree expression suddenly became serious. “Grab it.” 

Adrien looked up at his kwamii. Plagg shook his head and flew over to the security system and phased into it. When he came out Adrien noticed the cameras off and sparking. He wisely asked no questions and opened his bag for Plagg. Once the Kwami was safely secured the duo left for school. That day at school there was a new girl. Plagg didn’t like her very much and hissed when she got close to him. He followed the God's instats and stayed away from her. The girls whose name was Lila seemed very interested in him though. She kept trying to get near him and iet made him want to run far away from her. She kind of reminded him of the way Marinette sometimes made him feel.

After school that day the pair walked to the local library having gotten permission from Natahile earlier that morning. When they entered the library plagg poked his head out and jerked it towards the back of the room. After he got situated he looked his bookbag as if he was looking for something and asked plagg

“Can I look at the book now?” Plagg nodded. Adrien took the book out and opened it. The cover felt brittle and under his callous fingers felt like old leather. Flipping open the first page Adrien gasped. The person on the first page looked like a holder. They were wearing his ring. He looked at Plagg, eyes wide. Adrien kept flipping through the plages carefully. There were so many different miraculous . Sooner then he would have liked it was time to go. Adrien walked out of the library and waited for the gorilla. The man arrived almost immediately and he got in the car. Driving back to his gold cage. He was sent to his room almost immediately after he got home. 

The minute he was in his room plagg flew up to his eye level. 

Adrien waited for the Kwamii to speak, “Kid I know you got questions and I’ll answer some of them but we’ve got to hide that book.” Adrien nodded. Adrien was not a stupid person. He was fully aware of the cameras in his room. Meant to observe his comings and going. He was also an old pro at looping them. Adrien put his book bag down on his bed and walked to his computer. Months ago he had learned how to access the feed of his cameras and loop them. Adrien then did just that. 

“Okay Plagg, now that I’m on loop where to hide the book?” Plagg looked around the room once and his eyes caught the shelves of games. 

“Over there.” He pointed. Adrien nodded and went over to the shelf easily moving things around to get to his hidey hole where he stuffed a burner phone and a few hundred euros should he ever need it. Adrien carefully added the book in there and went back to the main part of his room.

“Okay Plagg. I’ve done everything that you’ve asked for so I want some answers.” The unusually grim Kwamii nodded. 

“Fair enough. That look that we found this morning is called the grimoire. It holds all of the information on the Chinese miracle box. ” 

“Okay,” Adrien nodded, “Question. What is the Miracle Box?” 

“It holds all of the chinese Miraculous.” 

“What are all of the Chinese miraculous?”

“The Ladybug, the Black Cat, The turlte, The bee, The Fox, The Butterfly, The Peacock, The Snake, The Bull, The dragon, The rat, The Dog, The Tiger, The goat, The Monkey, The Horse, The Pig, The Ox, Rabbit and The Pig.”

Adrien had grabbed his notebook during the discussion and began writing down everything Plagg had said in Code. 

“Okay. What is the Most Powerful Miraculous?”

Plagg’s face scrunched up in thought, “Either the Ladybug or the Black Cat. Me and Sugercube were the first things in the universe. We’re equal in power. I gave her the inspiration to create after I made black holes.” Adrien noticed the almost soft expression on his friend's face but said nothing, aware that Plagg would talk when he was fully ready. 

“What was the language that the book was written in?” As Plagg was about to answer Nathalie knocked on his door. 

“Adrien Your father would like to see you.” Adrien went rigged. Plagg mouthed ‘lie’ at him. 

‘Coming.” Adrien got off his bed and shakily opened the door to face a stern Natahalie.

“Come Adrien,” The stern woman ordered. Adrien grimaced. He hated being treated like a dog. He was a human for Plagg’s sake. They walked silently through the mansion. Natahilie knocked on his father’s office door and there was a come in.

“Ahh adrien. “ Gabriel said when he noticed his son, ‘Thank you Natahalie. You may go. Now Adrien,” Gabriel said sharply, “have you seen my book of inspiration? It has gone missing.” 


	2. Brought a Hundred Dollar Bottle of Champagne like me

Internally Adrien was panicking. Externally though, he was the face of calm serenity.

“No father.”

“Very well then. Are you even aware of what my book looks like?”

“No father.” 

Gabriel frowned, more deeply than usual, “Adrien. That book was the last thing that your mother gave me before she disappeared. I need it made so I am urging you to tell me if you have seen it.” Adrien was about to tell his father everything but Plagg’s Voice echoed in his head. ‘Lie’

“No father. I have not seen nor taken your book of inspiration.” The elder Agreste’s face became cold. Adrien decided to try anyways, “Father would you like to have dinner with me?” “Adrien you may go, send Natahalie in.” Adrien knew that he was pushing a line but wanted to try anyways, “Father I haven’t seen you at all recently. I’m just asking for ten minutes of your time.” “Adrien you may go, send Natahalie in.” Adrien was completely aware that he was acting as a child but he missed his father. “Father please can I have ten minutes?” “You may,” “Please! Just ten minutes.” “Adrien your job is to be a model and to further the brand not to act as if you need attention all of the time. I will repeat this one time, you may and send Natahalie in.” “Yes father.” Adrien he elder Agreste didn’t even look at Adrien as he slammed the door closed. Adrien left the room not bothering to tell Nathalie that she was wanted. She’d know anyways. He walked back to his room, tears on his cheeks. Adrien didn’t bother to wipe them away, aware that he’d cry later. He threw himself on the bed when he got into his room. Ters falling harder. Plagg zipped over to him, concerned. 

“Kid?” 

“He doesn’t want me. I don't matter. I'm nothing. Business tool. that's all I'm anyways.” The heartbroken teenager sobbed. 

“Ohh kid. No you're not. You do matter. I mean your Chat Noir. You save lives.” Adrien shook his head again and mumbled ladybug. “Adrien, you were the one taht convinced Ladybug to even be a hero. Without you she’d be nothing.” Adrien sat up and abruptly wiod away his tears.

“Plagg,” He said calmly, “ I think I want to sneak out for a while. Maybe go to that place on avenue ingres.” Plagg nodded mildly startled by the sudden change in behavior. 

“Okay kid. Whatever you want to do” 

Adrien smiled faintly at the god and walked to the computer easily putting on his night loop and walked into his closet. Adrien changed into a black hoodie and leggings. Neither agreste brand and put on his long wig. The wig fell down his back and it was blond. He made himself look fairly androgous and climbed out of the windows avoiding the cameras.

Adrien ordered a latte, a cheese croissant, a chocolate croissant and watched the night go by. Usually when he was out at night he was busy being a superhero so there was no time to savor the peace. His croissant melted in his mouth and he snuck pieces of the cheese croissant to plagg. After eating the duo wandered the streets of Paris and listened to the night. Adrien began humming under his breath. His expression, a familiar one to his partner was full of bliss and inspiration. Eventually the two of them had to get home.

When they arrived back Adrien took off his wig and hoodie and hid them in the back of his closet. 

“Plagg,” He said while changing into Pjs, “Can I ask some more questions about the thing?” Plagg shrugged, he had nothing better to do. 

They settled on the bed. 

“Okay shoot.” 

“What was the language that the book was written in?”

“The language of the guardians. Kwamii aren’t allowed to learn it.” Adrien looked up from his writing. 

“Did you learn it?”

“Yep.” Plagg popped the P, “They forgot that my hearing is absolutely excellent.” Adrien snorted at that. 

“Could you translate the book if you had long term access to it?” Plagg grinned at Adrien, “Kid you are so lucky that you got me as a kwamii, sugarcube wouldn't have helped you with any of this. I can.” 

Adrien nodded about to call for bed when a thought struck him, “What does it mean for my father having the miraculous Grimiore?”

Plagg grimaced. “Nothing good kid. Nothing good at all.” With that the conversation was done for the night and the two got ready for bed. Plagg cuddled up on adrien’s head as the model began playing his customary sleeping song on his phone.

The familiar notes of Both by La passe began to play and the exhausted cats fell asleep.


	3. Would you use your water bill to dry to stain like me?

Adrien woke up the next morning feeling rather groggy. He could hear the familiar pounding of the door, telling him that Natahalie was at his door.

“Jus’ a minute Natahalie.” He slurred out, moving to shake Plagg awake. 

“Plagg, get up. It;s time to get up.” The half asleep god moved to drive under the pillow. 

“Com’ on in Natahilie.” The neutral woman walked into the room handing Adrien her tablet. 

“Adrien this is your schedule for the day. Before school we have a photoshoot for Agreste Industries and after school you are to be seen walking through Paris with Agreste Brand clothing on and to promote our new fragrance. That will take an hour. After that you will be attending fencing and chinese practice. There is no time for breakfast today.” 

Adrien nodded and pulled himself out of bed as Natahalie left the room. He didn’t bother talking as he changed his clothes and put a piece of camembert out for Plagg. Adrien was allowed to not have cleaners in his room as long as he kept it well cleaned. So he made his bed and tiddied hi bathroom. 

The ride to the photoshoot was silent until Natahalie began speaking to him.

“Adrien you will be working with a new model today. Her name is Lila Rossi and she was chosen by your father three days ago for this.” Adrien nodded, still not awake enough to actually care about anything being said to him. They arrived at the scene ten minutes later. As soon as Adrien stepped out of the care he was directed to the hair and makeup booth. He compliently allowed them to touch him as he pleased. As the hairstylist worked, someone was kind enough to give him coffee. Coffee very rarely had any effect on him so he was surprised when the one that he was handed did. 

After he was finished getting his hair and makeup done, he was herded to the set. 

”Hii Adrien. I’m Lila, I’m in your class, remember?” The voice was to shrill on his ears and he winced. 

“What, My apologies,” He said flashing a polite school boy smiled, “Could you tell me your name again?”

The smile on the girl’s face began to look more bitter, and she grabbed his arm, “My name is Lila silly. We’re friends, remember.” Adrien grimaced and tried to shrug her arm off. Thats when the Photographer Jacques walked up to them.

“Monsieur Agreste, It's so good to see you again.” 

Adrien tried to smile at the man and said cheerfully, “It’s great to see you again. How are you Jacques?” 

“I am well, thank you. Have you met your model partner. She is magnificent,” He said, gesturing with a chef’s kiss.

Adrien smiled politely again, although this time it was more like a grimace, “Could we get started. I have school today.” The man nodded cheerfully

“Of course Adrien. I’d love to.” The photoshoot took over an hour with Lila constantly touching him and the Photographer encouraging it. When they were finally done he made a silent sigh of relief and gently removed Lila’s arm from his waist. She scowled at him. Adrien changed into normal clothes and walked back to the Limo. The Gorilla drove him to school. 

School was the relative usual except for the fact that he hadn’t eaten and he had no doubt that he would not receive food at home. Father had him on a new diet but he was eating every night at a cafe so the diet wasn’t doing anything. He notified the Gorilla by phone as he walked out for lunch that he was staying for tutoring so he couldn’t go home. The gorilla only texted a thumbs up. 

Adrien instead of going to tutoring went to a bakery and got lunch. While there he was to his surprise joined by Juleka and Rose.

“Hey Juleka, Hey Rose. What are you two doing here?” He asked the sunny girl and her goth girlfriend.

Rose smiled cheerfully at him, “Oh nothing. We just came to get some lunch. Do you mind if we joined you?” 

He shook his head. It was nice to be asked for once. Usually his friends just joined him, even if was too tired to talk. 

“ No, I’d love some company.” The two smiled at him and went to order. Afterwards they joined him happily

“So Juleka how's your modeling coming?” The goth girl smiled faintly at him

“That’s great. I’m so glad to hear it. “ The three toke up a quiet friendly conversation though lunch. Eventually the subject turned to why Adrien was late that day, “It’s all good. I just had an early morning modelling session with Lila actually. I didn’t have to eat.” 

Rose’s eyes got a little bit bigger, “Oh. Adrien would you mind if I asked a slightly personal question?” 

He shrugged, “Sure. Ask and I’ll try to answer honestly.” 

Rose frowned slightly, “What do you think of Lila. She seems to always be touching you and said that the two of you are secretly dating.” 

Adrien frowned, “No and I don't know what I think of her. She’s really touchy and it makes me uncomfortable.” 

Juleka spoke up quietly, “You can tell her to stop Adrien. No one will be mad at you for that.”

Adrien shook his head, “No. If I make any trouble I’ll get pulled out of school.” Rose frownd but turned the conversation back to light and friendly. After lunch the three walked back to school together. 

He didn’t notice the tightening of hands on pencils and cruel frowns on two faces.


	4. Do the People Whisper ‘bout you on the Train Like me

Marinette watched Adrien enter the classroom with Juleka and Rose. She liked both Juleka and Rose but they were hanging out with Adrien and they had made the model smile in that special way that he reserved for those closest to him. Marinette decided that she would invite Rose over and ask her about where she went with Adrien. Simple as. And if rose wouldn’t say anything she could offer Adrien pastries (as long as she didn’t stutter) and weasel the story out of him.

On the over side of the classroom Lila watched the (her) model cheerfully talk to his friend. Bruno or something like that. Lila was pissed because he hadn’t been at school for lunch which meant that she couldn’t start manipulating him. Lila looked across the classroom and found her two next targets. Juleka and rose. Cheating and drug rumors were always fun. She wouldn’t resort to that at first no, she would warn Rose away from Adrien and if she didn’t comply then Lila would ruin her rep, take her friends and finally make it so that Juleka would never talk to the girl ever again. 

Meanwhile as Adrien sat trying to talk to Nino completely unaware of the plans being made in heads. Nino lately had been obsessed with Alya and rarely talked about anything else. Adrien had even mentioned that he was free on saturday and could get permission to go out, allowing them to have ‘bro’ time but Nino suggested bringing Alya and Marinette.Adrien grimaced slightly, hiding it with a polite smile and said timidly,

“Um Nino would you mind if it was just the two of us? I need some ‘bro’ time.” To his surprise and pleasure Nino agreed cheerfully 

“Sure Dude. I totally get it. Sometimes it needs to be just friends.” 

Adrien smiled gratefully, “Thanks Nino. It means a lot.” 

The two fell silent as Ms.Bustier called the class back to attention. The rest of the day passed peacefully with no unusual issues. Marinette blew up her science project and cried. Like he said, nothing new. When the final bell rang signaling the end of the day Adrien rose from his seat only to be stopped by Lila.

“Hey Adrien.” It was Lila. She smiled sweetly (too sweetly), “I know that you're really smart and I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework? I’ve been having some trouble.” Lila asked, placing her hand in his arm and beginning to run her fingers over it. 

To his grateful astonishment Chloe stepped in between and said calmly although much crueler then he had heard from her in years, “Sorry, Me and Adrien are scheduled to study together at my house today. So I would suggest that you fúck óff you walmart sausage.” Chloe led Adrien away. 

The duo was far enough away Adrien leaned in to ask her, “ What in the name of the unholy Papillion is a Walmart?”

Chloe shrugged, “I don't know Dandelion. From what my friend Tim said it's a really bad store and apparently being compared to it is an insult of the highest order.” Chloe paused and tilted her head, “Although he is a chronic insomniac so don't trust anything that he says.”

Adrien snickered quietly. Apparently the world was happy with him (for once) and he got a text from Natahile that he was supposed to go with Chloe. There was a meeting at the mansion and he wasn’t allowed to be there.

“Hey Chlo, it turns out that I’m actually coming over to your house to study.” Chloe hummed pleased.“I was thinking maybe a movie and some ice cream from Amorino.” 

“That sounds great Dandelion. I’ll text brina to meet at the hotel today.” The two walked to Chloe’s limo in peaceful silence. When they reached Chloe’s limo, Adrien put his hand into his bag to attempt looking for Plagg. The kwamii tapped him on he hand twice, his singal for something being the matter. Needless to say Adrien was stressed for the rest of the car ride. 

When they reached the Hotel the duo became a trio and rode up to the penthouse. After reaching Chloe’s house Adrien made an excuse for the bathroom and ran out. 

“Plagg what's the matter?” Adrien inquired, concerned to see the worry on his companions face.

“Kid. Think. Why would pixy stick suddenly send you over to a friend’s? Why would he cancel a photoshoot?”

Adrien’s mouth droppepd open slightly, “They’re going to search my room for the book.” Plagg nodded.

“Bingo.” 

“So what are we going to do Plagg?”

The God shrugged, “Grab the book and find somewhere better to hide it.”


	5. And all the people say

Adrien walked out of the bathroom, his face mildly ashen. He walked back to the living room, standing in the entryway, watching Sabrina make up the living room. He gently tapped her shoulder 

She jumped, turning around and clutching at her chest, “Hey diffadil. You scared the crap out of me.” 

He grinned at her shrugging slightly, “Sorry Jasmine. I didn’t mean to. I was thinking that I would go get the ice cream for the three of us.” Sabrina pursed her lips. “I mean if you want to. I don’t mind who goes.” Adrien found himself nodding again,

“Yes. I’ll get the usual orders.” Savrina stood all the way up, looking around the room, “Hey where’s Chloe?” Adrien had already started walking away and didn’t pause to answer her, “You know how it is. An Heir’s work is never done.”

Adrien heard Sabrina laugh slightly as he left. Adrien rode the elevator down to the lobby, exiting the building with sure steps. He made it look as if he was walking to the ice cream shop, before ducking into an alleyway. Once he checked that there was no one there, Adrien gave Plagg the okay to come out of the bag. 

“Kid, what do you plan to do?” The deity said calmly although with a slight sense of urgency. Adrien grinned sharp and almost cat like. 

“Perhaps Chat Noir could pay a visit to my father’s mansion, mm?” Plagg cackled, pleased with his kitten’s progress, and Adrien uttered his transformation phase. Being Chat Noir was always a soothing thing, but this time he felt a little different. 

There was no bell on his neck, no collar. Instead he was wearing a spandex suit with electric green accents bright below his knees and around the zipper. His tail felt different. Felt real. Adrien’s nail’s and canine felt sharper, almost as if they were there only to hunt. All and all he would say with certainty that he was a fan of this change. 

Adrien scaled the building with an ease that he only had when he was Chat Noir. Sure as a civilian he was agile, often spending hours on his rock wall, if only because there was nothing better to do. Adrien ran across familiar buildings as fast as he could. 

After arriving at Agreste manor, Adrien snuck back to where the power box was hidden and calmly called on his cataclysm. To his surprise the destructive power didn’t cause the power box to completely crumble into ash. The box sparked and then started releasing smoak.

Adrien took that as his cue to sneak into his bedroom. He watched from the window and saw nathalie run out of the room, muttering something about the power. After he was sure that Natahile was gone Adrien snuck over to his hiding spot and took the book out. Once that was done the Cat hero slipped out of the room and ran back to the alleyway near Chloe’s hotel. 

Adrien once he was back in the alley, released his transformation and caught Plagg in a cupped palm. After feeding the Kwamii cheese Adrien asked him where to hide the book. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” The Kwamii mumbled through a mouthful of cheese. Adrien pretended not to notice, “Sorry I didn’t catch that. Could you repeat that?” 

“I said,” Plagg repeated, swallowing his cheese, “Turn back into Chat Noir and put the book into your staff. You have the same storage as ladybug.” Adrien tilted his head, “How would I go about this?” 

Plagg shrugged, “Turn into Chat, Tap the screen on your staff and say storage please. Once the staff asks what you want to store, say the book and it will go into it” 

Adrien nodded and uttered his phrase. Once he was Chat Noir Adrien took out his staff and said clearly, “Storage please.”

‘what would you like to store?’ 

“The book in my hand please.” 

‘of course.’ 

Adrien called off his powers and Plagg reappeared. Adrien started actually walking to the ice cream shop, picking up a pint of coffee for Sabrina, Lavender honey for Chloe and blackberry for him. The short walk back to Chloe’s was ruined because Lila Rossi stopped him in the middle of the sidewalk.   
“Hi Adrien,” she said sweetly. Adrien raised a single eyebrow and stepped past her. When her hand shot out as if to grab him, Rose to the astonishment of both Lila and Adrien grabbed her hand out midair and put it down.   
“Thanks rose.” Adrien said politely. Rose smiled at him and they started walking back to the Hotel together, chatting the whole time. Rose didn’t leave until she saw him safely in the hotel. As he walked in, Rose turned around walking back home, mumbling about family the whole time.


	6. You Can't Wake Up, This Is Not a Dream

Rose Lavillant had been on her way to collect a month’s paycheck from WallBox garden , the store that she worked at to help with the bills when she saw Lila Rossi reach out to grab Adrien. Politely removing the threat she walked with the male all the way to Chloe’s Hotel. Rose didn’t hate Chloe persay. She thought that the other woman was like her, someone scared and alone trying to fix themselves. However she had the privilege of having a girlfriend and a new family to lean on. Chloe didn’t, at least that much was obvious by the way she acted whenever someone mentioned her mother. 

Once Rose watched Adrien Agreste leave her side go into La Grand Paris, she walked off, sneakers hitting the ground. When she got back to the boat with her month’s pay, she watched as her adoptive mother, girlfriend and adopted brother prepared to set off and was struck by a familiar warmth. There was a part of Rose that wondered if Adrien had ever had the comfort that she was so familiar with. She doubted it. 

Ankara noticed her daughter standing in the middle of the deak and walked up to her laying a hand on her shoulder, “‘Ey it’s being time of us ta set off. Come on.” 

Rose nodded walking over to her girlfriend, still deep in thought. While Rose was deep in thought she accidently bumped into Luka. “Oh,” she said snapping out of her thoughts, ‘Hey luka. I’m so sorry,” 

Luka waved it off, relaxed. “Na Rose, it’s all good.What’s got you so thoughtful hmm?” R

ose shrugged, “I was talking to a friend of mine today and sometimes the things he says makes me wonder if everything’s okay at home.” 

Luka nodded, “So what are you going to do about it?” Rose shook her head, “I don’t know yet. I’ll tell when I do.” 

The two parted ways as Rose walked over to her girlfriend curling up almost like a cat on top of her. Juleka and Rose stayed like that as Anraka sailed the boat. Rose casually brought up the subject of adopting Adrien to her girlfriend. Juleka had smiled and said, “Whatever you want to do, love.” 

That night they ate out on the top deck with mini light bulbs illuminating it. Rose smiled at the lights and gave a silent thanks to whatever gods existed that she had the people she did.

Adrien found Chloe and snagged her on his way back up to the penthouse. Soon the three of them were piled on the couch eating ice cream and watching the movie ANNA. All three of them were aware that the movie was not popular per say but it was one of their favorites. 

At seven Adrien’s phone dinged and he picked it up. 

He sighed quietly. It was Natahalie telling him to come to the entrance so that the Gorilla could pick him up. “hey , I’ve got to go.” 

Sabrina sighed sadly, “Oh well. Bye dri.” Chloe was already asleep, having not slept in days. Adrien made the choice to walk down the stairs, relishing his last moments of freedom before going back to his cage. 

The next morning Natahile dragged him out of bed at four thirty so that he could get ready for a photoshoot. Lila was there again and it was all he could do not to panic and she kept touching and touching and touching, when he didn’t want that.

He really didn’t want to be touched. They worked until seven thirty and school started at eight. When they were on break Adrien saw Lila suddenly fall down and start screaming. The bone of her leg was sticking out. Adrien could only watch with a sick fascination. He was ushered away from the scene moments later. 

Adrien was driven to school early that morning, because there was nothing more that he could do if there was no other model there with him. 

Adrien ducked into the bathroom after he arrived with his bag in hand.

“Plagg,” He asked, once they were alone, “Why did Lila break her leg. The fall she took shouldn’t have done that.” 

The Kwamii grinned at him, sharp and cruel yet with a hint of pride. 

“Well,” the god said, “She shouldn’t be touching you.” Adrien could only gap and ask, “How did you do that.”

“It’s simple. With the power of destruction you can corrupt and infect things. Since my power flows through you I was able to infect her bones and make them brittle by triggering your power of Infection.” 

Adrien scratched looked at him, “I’m sorry the power of what.”

“Infection” 

“What in the actual fuck is Infection.” As Plagg was about ot (hopefully) answer the first bell rang. With a grimace Adrien walked out of the bathroom and to class. 

Walking up to the classroom, Adrien was struck by an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. The feeling was a familiar one, after all he did have a bunch of rabid fangirls. Shaking off the feeling, he entered the classroom and took his set. Ninoo hadn’t arrived yet so he pulled out his music book and started humming absently trying to find the right melody for a new song that he was working on. His songbook was one of the few things that he kept completely private, so his father wouldn’t try to make him become a popstar. He kept writing his songs until the second beel rang. Nino hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Class, can we come to attention please?” Ms. Bustier said cheerfully. He sighed putting away his songbook. Class passed in a monotone until he heard a shout from the outside. Adrien looked around trying to see if anyone else noticed but no one did. He, however went alert and raised his hand silently asking for the bathroom, Ms.Bustier catching his eye and nodding. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in a stall. 

“Plagg,” He said shaking his kwamii awake, we’ve gotta go. I heard what sounded like a scream.” The half awake kwamii blinked his large luminous green eyes slowly. Adrien shrugged, not in the mood to waste more time, “Plagg claws out.” The familiar rolling feeling washed over him and Chat Noir set out on his quest to find the source of the noise. Slipping out of the bathroom he ran out of the school. As he took to the roofs he noticed the people on the ground rocking in a ball, some muttering to themselves , some laughing but all of them crying. Pausing from his run, Adrien lept of the buildings and to the ground, using his staff to slow his descent. Once he reached the ground, Adrien walked up to one of the victims, sharp ears hearing what the man was murmuring. ‘Bad, worthless, wrong, unloved, not wanted, fucked up, bad, Bad, BAD.’ Kneeling down, He started trying to calm the male down and heard the sound of soft footsteps. 

Standing there in front of him, was possibly the creepiest akuma he had ever seen. It was androgynus, with long hair shaved on one side, braided on the other but without curves. Their skin was white and their eyes were black with what looked like blood running down them. There was a noose around its neck and it was wearing a long black buttoned up dress and silver heels. 

“Hello, Chat Noir, my name is Panic. I am sorry to ask this of you but I for you to find a person named Ashton Jonshon for me.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the akuma off of myself. I have a bad panic attack disorder and based some of the things the man says off of me. So this akuma is my therapy for the day.
> 
> Love,
> 
> -Wonderland🎩⏱


	7. Are you insane like me, Been in Pain like me?

There was hesitance in his voice as he tried to speak, “Sorry you know I can’t do that.” The akuma shrugged, a smirk playing on their lips. 

“ohh .” They pouted, “I thought Chat Noir could do anything right?”

“Well,” He joked, “Sorry cat’s got my tail here. Also aren’t you supposed to ask for miraculous. We’re kinda off script here and it’s messing me up.” 

The akuma still slightly floating above the ground giggled. Their laugh was a terrifying thing that brought goosebumps on his skin and put him high on edge. ‘My apologies M. Noir. That was rather rude of me. I really don’t want your miraculous. Papillon does. And since I thought you’d be useful, I listened to his voice and caused him a panic attack. After all, it's what I do. I heard voices from all around this city and they're all panicking now.” 

As the akuma said this their grin grew wider, as if they had said a hilarious joke. Chat went more on edge. “And Chatty Chat Chat if you don’t go find this Ashton for me then I’ll panic you too and take your ring. Then we’ll see what the cataclysm does to the human body.” 

He gulped in his throat trying to think properly. Usually Ladybug would be there to help him but since she wasn’t he’d have to handle it himself. 

“Okay. Okay I’ll help you Panic. Could you describe him for me?” was Adrien’s tentative answer. 

The akuma smiled, revealing sharp fangs and nodded, “Of course. I mean it’d be rude to send you on the hunt without information. Your target has red hair freckles and no eyebrows.” 

He tried to smile gently at them, “Do you think that you could tell me why you want this person.” The akuma smiled wider, the smile however wasn’t kind. It was crueler than anything he had ever seen, “To kill him of course.” The akuma removed a knife from nowhere and began twirling it. “And my dear Chat if you don’t start hunting well then you know what they say Curiosity killed the cat.” 

Adrien nodded at her and started running his brian in overdrive, what did he know about the akuma? 1.) They obviously couldn’t be reasoned with 2.) They were powerful and would go as far as needed to accomplish their goals. 3.) Papillon wasn’t in control of the akuma. All three things made the akuma dangerous and sonce Ladybug wasn’t around he’d have to keep from killing her. Plgg. Adrien needed to talk to Plagg.

Racing over to the nearest hidden place he could find (a store) he l;ocked himself in the bathroom and called Claws off. A quick flash and the tiny floating Cat God of Destruction was standing in front of him. “Kid?” 

“Plagg I don’t know what to do. Ladybug’s nowhere to be found and the only way I could see myself winning would be to kill them and I don’t want to do that.”   
“Kid you know that you can take back anything you do?” Adrien vehemently shook his head. “How does that even work? I thought destruction can only destroy?” 

Plagg nodded, “Yes but Chaos can reserve itself so that it can call on more chaos later.” 

Adrien made a face, he didn’t like how it sounded but it would work. “Plagg how do I do this?” The kwamii bit his lip, “AOkay so what you have to do is say chaos reserve after you use cataclysm or infection. Okay?” He nodded in return, “Okay. Plagg Claws Out.” 

Racing though the city Adrien tried to find the kid and when he couldn’t he started to panic. Wait, if he could always find Ladybug on the comms then he could find the kid. With shaking fingers he opened his stick and said to it, “find Ashton johnson.” The stick beeped and suddenly he had a location on his screen. He set off immediately racing through the city at top speed. The kid he was finding was at the other end of the city so it took a minute. 

True to their word Ashton was red headed with no visible eyebrows. “Ashton Johnson?” Adrien said jumping to be right in front of the kid, “I need your help.” 

Ashton shrugged, “Why should I help you? I got no reason to.” Adrien barely suppressed a snarl, ‘huh’ he noted ‘mentlally that was new’. “Sorry Ashton you don’t have any choice in the matter.” His stick came up and the kid was out. Dragging another person back with him was no small feat. The kid was a dead weight and that had it harder. Adrien did however get back to Panic quickly and when they saw the person in front of them, their smile grew wider and crueler, “Aw thank you my friend. Hand him over now,” They said gesturing for Ashton, and he nodded walking forward, but when he got close enough he swiped at their leg and called, “Infection.” 

This time it wasn’t as bad. They cried out and clutched their ankle, dropping their knife. Adrien took his claws to the knife and destroyed it. As he thought a blakc and purple butterfly flew out. Acting on pure instinct he destroyed the butterfly and there was a bubbling of shadows. Now on the ground instead of panic there was a person pulling themselves into a ball and crying. 

Kneeling down he took their hand and said quietly, “Are you okay. “ The figure shook their head, but pushed themselves up into a sitting position. ‘Thank you Chat Noir. My name is Si and I was Panic. The kid on the ground over there is my tormentor. He fucks with me emotionally in ways that make me want to lose it and today I guess was my day. Also ow. My ankle hurts like an unholy bitch right now.” 

A smile cracked on his face, “I’ll call the ambulance for you.” And as he was about to do just that a girl came running up to the top of them and hugged Si fiercely. Si looked up at him and smiled mouthing, “I think I've got it here.” 

The other people of Paris were coming around and he took his cue, leaving by sinking into the shadows. Once he had gotten to an acceptable detransformation place he released plagg and handed over camembert. Once the kwamii had eaten the two headed back to school.


	8. Are you High Enough

Rose the whole time the akuma attack went on stayed in her seat. She knew what was happening. She knew why Adrien was gone. Rose though was a loyal person and would never tell anyone why Adrien left. After Adrien was kind to her. He gave her gifts at random like he did with all his friends and the gifts were always beautiful. Better than that they always were personal. Once they had been talking and she had mentioned orchids offhandedly saying that her favorite orchid was the Lady’s Slipper and her dream was to own one one day. He the week after that had brought her a Lady’s Slipper orchid. Rose of course had gaped at him and tried to refuse. But Adirne looked at her like a kicked puppy and the next second she was accepting the present smiling at him thankfully. (His grin turned smug when her back turned).

Marinette had confronted her after that asking if she liked Adrien. She had said no of course but Marinette kept looking at her suspiciously. Rose had bitten her tongue however and did not remind Marinette that she was a raging lesbian happily committed to her girlfriend. (Their three month anniversary was coming up also and Marinette was aware of that.) So when after one day she and Juleka had lunch with Adrien Marinette approached her she was in no way surprised. Marinette, she would think sometimes was often overly possessive of Adrien in ways that were very unhealthy. Sometimes she wanted to take Adrien far away from marinette and all of the people that exploited him. But she didn’t and accepted Marinette’s offer for lunch with a cheerful smile on her face. 

“Hi Rose,” her ‘friend’ had greeted her.

“Hey Marinette! ” She had greeted inreturn taking her seat. They were at a small restaurant that Marinette had wanted to go to. “How are you?” “I’m well. How are you?” “Fine,” She shrugged. Marinette, who had been there earlier than her, took a sip of tea and placed it on her saucer, “Rose, do you know why I wanted to see you for lunch?”

Rose did know but she shook her head saying no, “ Well, here’s the thing. You and Adirne have been kinda overly friendly. How come? I didn’t think you two were friends.” Rose gritted her teeth and smiled despite the warning bells in her head screaming at her that Marinettte was a manipulative b*tch, “We ended up at the same place for lunch and sat together. That’s all.” Marinette raised an eyebrow and smiled sharply, “Good. So I don’t need to remind you that Adrien’s mine. Right?” Rose shook her head, attempting to keep a kind smile on her face “No Marinette. I know that you have a crush on him.” Marinette suddenly became a lot more friendly and smiled surgery sweet. The rest of the lunch passed more calmly and soon they were done. Rose of course ended up with the bill even though Marinette had promised to pay. 

Once she paid she left the restaurant she started walking back to the boat. She ended up taking the long way and began humming a tune. Without noticing it she ended up at the Hotel Peon (Note: Hotel Paris sucks so I’m calling it the Peon Hotel). Shrugging she made the life altering

choice to walk inside because she needed to use the bathroom. Once in the restroom though, she heard quiet sobs coming from a closed stall. 

“Hey are you okay in there?” 

There was a slight sniffle and a muffled, “Go the fuck away.” It was Chloe. “Chloe, are you sure that you're okay in there?” 

She sniffled again and signed, “just please go away Rose. I want to be alone. So move it the fuck out of here. “ Rose gently pushed the door open and found Chloe sitting inside on the toilet with a vivid orangey red handprint on her cheek. 

“Oh my Gods. Chloe are you okay?” She asked. Chloe looked up at her startled and said, “Tell anyone and you fucking die. Understand?” 

  
It hadn’t been Chloe's fault. Her mother had been visiting and was trying to play the adoring daughter. Sometimes it sucked with all of the things that her mother said but she could do it. Then her mother had talked about Sabrina and no one ever talked about Sabrina, 

_“Dyke,” Her mother spit, after the three of them had finished eating dinner. Chloe had been talking about something she and Sabrina had done recently and apparently being friends with another girl meant lesbian or something. She honestly didn’t really care. Her father said nothing at his wife’s outburst, “Chloe I don’t want you around her anymore.” Chloe of course had been shocked, “Mother you can’t say those things.” “Of course I can,” The older spit, “She has no fashion sense and follows you around like a puppy.” Chloe’s hands balled into fists and she took a deep breath, “Mom that doesn’t mean she’s a lesbian.” “Chloe, how dare you contradict me. Worthless, absolutely worthless,” The next thing that she heard was a ringing slap. Chloe reached up to touch the stinging handprint on her cheek and turned running out of the room._

A knock on the door pushed her back to reality and she brought her hand up to her face drying her tears. “Hey are you okay in there?” Oh she thought it was Rose, the nice girl at her school. Channeling her inner bitch she gritted her teeth, “Go the fuck away.” Of course in since it was Rose she didn’t take the hint and just leave her the fuck alone, “Chloe are you sure that you’re okay in there?” The two parts of Chloe were warring again. One part wanted to accept Rose’s help and just let someone comfort her and the other part wanted to push her away so she could be alone and just compose herself, “Just please Rose,” She signed, “Go away. I want to be alone.” Rose predictably didn’t listen and opened the door. “Oh my god, are you okay Chloe?” She grit her teeth, “Rose just Go away please. I want to be alone.”

Rose gently touched the bruise already forming and she made a small noise of pain. It didn’t hurt that much but it sucked being touched. “Come out and I’ll cover it for you.” “I can do it myself, Unicorn Slippers.” Rose smiled, “I know that but it’ll be easier if I do it.” 

She made a resigned noise and stood up shakily, “Okay. Fine but use the makeup out of my bag I’m not putting your off brand flour on my face.” True to her word Rose covered the bruise carefully and left with a quiet smile. Instead of going back and seeing her mother, she ended up walking to a spare and pulling on the old sweater of Sabrina’s that she kept there and walked out of the Hotel. The streets of Paris were bustling even on a cloudy day and Chloe found herself blending into the crowd. 

Absently tapping her fingers against her side Chloe wandered the streets just looking. Ducking into a local art store she bought a sketch book and a pencil. Making a spot for herself at the park she began to draw the people she saw. She drew an old man feeding the birds, a woman holding her child and an older sister buying ice cream for my younger sister stuck in a wheelchair. She didn’t have her phone so she was easily able to lose track of time and when she looked up the sun had begun to set. 

Chloe dawdled home not really in the mood to deal with the storm in her mother. When she finally did arrive back her father was standing in front of the hotel with a group of policemen. She cleared her throat, “excuse me but what is going on right now?” 

Her father didn’t even take notice of her until she walked right next to him and said “BOO” in his ear. “Chloe my darling where have you been?” Shrugging she answered, “Oh you know here and there.” Andreas looked insulted, “Well your mother and I have been very worried.” Exhaling, Chloe laughed, “Sure daddy. Of course you were.” Chloe walked inside of the hotel grinning softly in pure pride. Perhaps her mother would be in a better mood than she had been when Chloe ran out of the suite.. Spoiler Alert: She wasn’t. 

That Saturday Adrien was up early excited about seeing his best friend. They had agreed to meet at a local dinner for lunch at twelve and then go to Andre’s for ice cream. Time snuck on him and before he knew it, it was time to go to the cafe. He was pins and needles as the Gorilla escorted him out worried his father would suddenly yank his invisible tether back to him. But he never did and Adrien was able to get in the car the weight of his anxiety slightly lifting. 

As was usual for when he entered the car, he tapped the door three times with his left hand and three times with his right so the car wouldn’t get into an accident. They arrived sooner than Adrien thought they would and so he ended up waiting at a table for Nino. Nino arrived twenty and he sighed to himself. “Hey Nino.” he greeted. “Hey dude. How are you?”The two of them talked aimlessly for a little while and then Alya pulling marinette with her showed up at their

table. He smiled though and acted like it wasn’t bothering him. The girls ended up staying. He was upset about that but pushing it down was the best thing for his friendship with Nino. He ended up leaving early making the excuse that his father wanted him back. He didn’t. Instead the gorilla drove him to the center of Paris so he could just walk around. Lost in his thoughts humming as he walked, he didn’t notice bumping into someone. 

“Oh god,” he said, realizing there was someone collecting things on the ground “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Now that he was looking properly Adrien saw the person he was bumping into. “Eh Lad, there ain’t ‘ny ‘arm.” 

Still not reassured he apologized again and offered to pay for anything he broke. “You’s in Rose’s en Juleka’s class ain’t ya?” He nodded. “Come over. They’d like ta see ya. I’s Juleka’s mother ” 

Juleka and Rose were great and he felt really bad about running into her so he agreed. The woman’s name was Ankara and while crass she was really nice. They walked to a boat and he saw Rose swinging from a rope. “Hey Rose!” He yelled out.

Looking down at him she smiled, “Adrien hey. What brings you to our humble abode?” he shrugged, sheepish, “Bumped into your mom on accident and she offered for me to come over.” Rose laughed, swinging off of the sail and landing in front of him. “That’s,” she said counting on her fingers, “only the third time she’s done that.” 

A soft breath tickled his ear and startled him, causing him to accidentally kick juleka’s balance off so he could slam her to the ground pinning her. “Oh god,” Adrien said, immediately releasing her. “Juleka, I’m so so sorry. It was my fault and you have a bruise and I’m so so so sorry.” Juleka gently put a hand on his arm, “adrien,” She said, her voice whisper soft, “It's okay. It wasn’t your fault.” Placing a hand on his heart he tried to inhale. “Thanks And sorry.” She gave him a soft smile as Rose decided to drag him to swing off the sail. “It’s easy,” She said, climbing up the mast, “First thing you want to do is get a firm grip on the rope.” 

He complied, wrapping his fingers around the object in an iron grip that he had trained into himself from days spent on his climbing wall, “Okay what do I do next?” Rose just pushed him off. He screamed and Rose laughed. He screamed as he swung down and when the ground started getting too close for comfort he let go and flipped so the brunt of the impact would be so bad.

“Nice job Adrien,” she yelled from the top of the mast. He half playfully flipped her off. “Well,” A voice behind him said. Adrien jumped three feet away from the voice and yelped. “Sorry,” The voice said to him. Adrien turned around. It was a boy and he was pretty and Adrien shut off. “I’m Luka and you must be Rose and Juleka’s friend. “Ya. Hi um I’m Adrien and Hi,”


	9. Do you tear yourself apart

Luka was in his cabin, playing the guitar when the screaming first started. Puzzled, he walked out of his room to investigate the source of the sound. It turned out the source was a blond boy that was holding onto the rope as if the rope would keep him alive. He raised an impressed eyebrow when the boy stuck the landing.

“Well,” He said, watching with pure joy as the boy turned to face him. Oh, he was cute. Almost in a feminine way, “I’m Luka, and must be roses and Juleka’s friend.” He nodded, blushing bright pink. The color certainly looked good on him. “Ya. Hi um I’m Adrien and Hi,” 

Luka grinned. Well at least he knew the kid wasn’t straight. That was very good news. “Adrien,” Luka said as if testing the name on his tongue, “What’s brought you to our humble abode?” Adrien turned a brighter pink and smiled bashfully, “I bumped into your mom by accident and she invited me over,” He snickered, amused, “Well Adrien that’s certainly one way to do it.” Adrien laughed and oh what a laugh. “Thanks,” Luka turned away to watch his sister scare the crap out of his other sister, Next to him Adrien started humming softly, a song unfamiliar to his ears.

“I like it. Whose it by?” The other offered him a smile as they watched Rose swing from the mast like she was an acrobat. “Me.” Adrien said, voice soft. Luka tilted his head, “Sorry come again please?” Adrien sighed.“Me. I wrote the song that I was humming.” “That’s cool. So are you a composer or an artist?” Adrien shrugged and made a half and half motion with his hand. As Luka was about to respond, his phone went off. It was the Gorilla texting him to say that he needed to get back to the car. He waved, running off. The Gorilla was waiting for him in the same place as before “  
What’s up?” He asked the large man. As was per usual the man didn’t give him a solid answer but grunted. He sighed internally. The Gorilla was great but he never said anything and it got on his nerves sometimes. The Gorilla gestured towards the car and as per usual he knocked on the interior of the car door three times with his left hand and three times with his right. The drive home was nerve racking for reasons he didn't understand. Pulling up to the house he gulped low in his throat and left the car. Natahile wasn’t in the entryway like she usually was and that set him off. He walked to his room and no one was there. It made him feel more anxious then he wanted to admit. So instead of trying to not think about, Adrien turned to his desk and pulled out his journal. Opening a new page he scribbled a title out for the video he needed to post. The video was titled, “I was born there,” and it told the story of a trans girl trying to find herself. It was one of his favorite videos he made so far.

He was pleased with his new song and absently hummed it as he put the final editing toucheds on. Plagg still hadn’t left the bag. Usually when they got back to the house after school or a shoot, the kwamii would drive for the stash of Camenbert that Adrien kept in his room. He wasn’t going to lie, the fact that Plagg hadn’t dove for cheese worried him so he got up to check. When he opened the bag he found Plagg fast asleep. With a shake of his head, Adrien transferred the cat onto his shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for about an hour until Natahalie’s sharp voice came from right outside of his door. 

“Adrien, your father is requesting you.” Sighing, he tried to lift the sleeping kwamii off his shoulder and got bitten for his troubles. “Ow what the fuck Plagg?” The Kwamii didn't offer an answer, already asleep once again. Fake smile firmly placed on his face, Adrien opened the door.

Natahalie was waiting there, tapping her foot on the floor. “Adrien, She greeted coldly, “Come along,” She led him to his father’s office once again and he grimaced mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. He didn’t ask permission to enter the room, instead opening the door. As expected his father was standing at the podium. 

There were times that he was fully convinced that his father only stood there to scare people. But since his father never left the house it was unlikely. Very very unlikely but a human could dream. “Adrien ,” his father said, not bothering to look at him. Oh right he was just the name of a brand. “Have you seen my book?” he shook his head. It was barely a moment before his father was standing in front of him. “Adrien I know you have my book so where is it?” “I don't know where it is.” Before he knew it, he was holding a hand that was right in front of his face and oh, his father had tried to slap him again. Suddenly his father cried out in pain and he dropped his hand. “Father,” He asked, “What’s the matter?” But his father didn't answer and Natahlie was pulling him out of the room. 

“Go to your room,” she commanded breathlessly, already hurrying away to help his father. confused Adrien walked back to his room all alone. The gorilla was standing near the entryway and he smiled at the large man as he walked by. Bemused, he pushed open the door to his room and started looking for Plagg. He found the kwamii asleep on his desk top and gently shook the little god awake. 

“Plagg,” he asked a few minutes later, “do you think that you can explain something for me?” The other looked up from his cheese and shrugged, “Shoot” 

“Well, I got called by father again to see if I had the book. I told him no and as he was about to slap me when I somehow grabbed his hand out of the air and broke something.” Plagg smirked, obviously pleased with the recent turn of events. “That was just your fight of flight kicking in. You're a cat. We have very strong instincts and it turns out you’ve gotten some of mine from being chat.” He ocked his head, he understood some of it but not every much. “Can you explain a little more please?” 

Plagg scrunched his nose in thought before shhing,”Okay so basically, um when the two souls needed for a miraculous connect the the souls start sharing things. Like for example, you’re more catlike then you were before and took some of the cat traits aht I have such as climbing and purring. I’ve heard you purr. But because we are sharing our souls when you chat I also took some of your traits like hating loud noises.”

He blinked a few times and then ran for his notebook, scribbling the new information down in code. Plagg eventually floated over to watch him make the columns. Natahile came hustling back into the room around six with his dinner, giving him strict instruction to eat all of it. All of it was an apple salmon with no flavoring and water. He walked to the trash can and threw it out. Thrift minutes later he handed the plate to nathalie. A few minutes after Natalie left he got a text from Rose, asking if he’d like to eat with them. He glanced up at Plagg who shrugged which was essentially an acceptance of Rose. Sure. That’d be great thank you. He texted in return. Barely moments later Chat Noir was running through the city again and it felt amazing. 

A few minutes laters he was dropping into an alleyway and detransforming. Rose had sent him the instructions and he walked the last blocks. Rose was on the mast again and called out when he got close enough for her to see. “Hey,” He said, waving to her as he walked up the ramp, “thanks for inviting me over. Natahlie didn’t leave me anything good for dinner.” 

“It wasn’t a problem,” Came a voice from his ear and he jumped. Luka straightened up and laughed softly, as if scaring Adrien was the thing ever. Adrein blushed bright pink again when another voice came from his other ear, “hey. “ This time he was on edge and he turned hair whipping around. It had gotten longer and lighter when he became chat Noir so he had to start getting trims and dyes. He liked the longer, lighter hair though. It reminded him of his mother. 

“Hey Juleka,” He laughed, clutching his hand to his heart, “You startled me.” Juleka gave him a tiny smile but it made him feel so glad. Like everything was fine and he wasn’t on an unhealthy diet or having his father yelling at him. “Eh lad. Than’ ya fer comin” He waved at Anarka, the smae large smile on his face. A cool hand appeared on his shoulder. He went red again as Luka led him to the picnic table. They spent the night laughing sharing a large portion of some kind of soup. It was rich and filling and he ate three bowls. He postponed going home as much as he could but eventually he gave his goodbyes and walked off into the night.


	10. This is not a dream

Adrien tried his best to procrastinate going home for as long as he could because he really didn't want to. Luckily, he swung back into his room and detransformed right as Natahile opened the door. “Adrien,” She said, a slight waver to her voice, “There is a problem. Unfortunately your father broke his hand from the altercation earlier and he is currently at the hospital getting it handled.” Adriend started laughing, “Wow, Natahile,” He laughed, clutching his sides, “That’s what we’re gonna call my act of self defense then. Altercation. Really, I mean it’s father but still.” He laughed harder. Perhaps it was nothing, perhaps the world was looking out for him that day, because she didn’t do anything. Didn’t punish him, didn't restrict his food again. Just left the room. He was on edge for the rest of the night, waiting for a punishment that never came. By the time that it was morning he was falling asleep on his chair, posture tense and exhaustion clear in his eyes. 

Natahile never came to fetch him and so he didn’t eat his traditional ‘breakfast’ and left for school on his own, cherishing the freedom. The world looked a little brighter and he took a moment to breathe. Of course being on his own he took his time and stopped to buy coffee from a vendor, taking a moment to savor the fury that would be on his father’s face if he ever found out. For the first time in a while that there was a real smile on his face as he entered the school. But when he got his class, everything froze. Lila.Lila Lila. Lila. She was back, and suddenly he was thinking about all of the touching and bad feelings and she was on crutches and it was his fault. He shook his head a few times to clear the sudden fog and walked over to Rose. 

“Hey Adrien, How are you?” She asked once he reached her. He smiled tightly, “I’m doing okay. What about you?” She smiled brightly, “I’m really good thanks.” “Adrien,” He whirled around to find the source of the voice. It was Lila again. Now that she was closer he could see that she was in a boot and could barely move. There was a sense of satisfaction there that made him feel sick to his stomach. Seeing layla on crutches felt like revenge, it felt like justice. Rose was still standing next to him and she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.“Are you okay?” he nodded and sat down in the seat next to her. Juleka joined them a few minutes later and class commenced. He doodled on his arm for a little bit before Rose frowned and took the pen. She started doodling on his arm and he watched with a soft smile. Rose drew a vine of ivy all the way up his forearm and when she was done she looked at him. Waiting for his opinion, “It’s beautiful,” He told her. “I love it.” Rose thanked him and they turned to focus on class.

However he soon found his mind wandering to Luka. He blushed bright pink at the memory of the older teenager smirking at him and placing his hands on Adrien’s back. He shook his head to clear it and attempted to focus again. He got about five solid minutes of focusing during class before his head jerked up and he frowned. If he listened closely then he could hear people starting to scream loudly. He made his excuses for the bathroom before the alert went off and ran to transform. As he dashed off he prayed that Ladybug would be there.

It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle the akuma alone but he couldn’t feel the damage to the buildings alone. He was thankful that Panic hadn’t caused any damage to the building because he wouldn’t be able to heal them. Pausing for a moment he cocked his head to listen for the screams and followed the noise. On the top of the Eiffel Tower sat a creature of unknown origin. He picked a building nearby and started to scan the area. From what he noticed The akuma was made of wood and looked like a puppet. He wasn’t sure of it’s power but it did have a large amount of puppets crawling at it’s feet. Before he moved any closer he felt the familiar woosh of air that meant Ladybug had landed. Unlike him she was standing straight up and making no attempts to hide her presence. “M’lady,” He greeted before going back to studying the akuma. “What you know?” She asked him, “He seems to” He started before he was interrupted, “I meant do you know what it’s object might be.” He shook his head, “I need to get closer for that. I was just looking for what it does” 

  
  


She scoffed, “Come on kitty,” and ran off. He rolled his eyes and followed her. When they got closer and heard the akuma’s voice he gasped. “ I know who this is. This is Ashton Johnson. I met him when panic attacked the city. The attack you weren’t there for. I know who might be able to help us.” Ladybug rolled her eyes, “You met this kid once. How would you know anything about this?” He growled, “Look I need you to trust me,” But she was already gone, attacking the akuma. He sighed and followed her. The akuma’s power came from its eyes and it hit her. She froze for a moment and started to shrink. He didn’t wait to see what was happening and off. He pulled up his gps and typed in Si. Thankfully he only got one match and ran off to find them. He found Si at a park leaning on an italian girl and humming softly. “Si,” He greeted with a genuine smile on his face, “I need your help.” The teenager sat up and gestured that they should start walking. “what do you need,” They asked him, with clear trust in their eyes, “I need you to play bait. AShton Johnson was akumatized.” They laughed, “Of course he was. When the school couldn’t deny what he did to me any longer they shipped him out.” “So,” He tried, “Does that mean you're willing to help?” They nodded, “Great then we need to get going.” “Just a sec please,” They said, “I need to say goodbye to my girlfriend.” He politely turned his back so that Si could kiss their girlfriend in peace. After a few seconds they came back with a bruise on their neck. He snickered and they thumped him in the arm. 

“Lets go Chat Noir.” He kept careful hold of Si while they were airborne and when Adrien set them down they whooped and laughed, “That was amazing Chat. Can we go again.” He shook his head and gestured across the street. “That’s the target. He turns everything in his sights into puppets.” Si nodded, “I bet his name is something terrible.” He frowned thoughtfully. How could they joke about this. They had almost killed him and yet here they were helping him get unakumatized. “So Chat what do you think we should do.” He frowned, “I have a plan, you aren’t going to like it.” they sighed, “Noir I’m going to hate any plan. Just tell me the fucking plan.” He modded, “Okay. I’m going to offer you the akuma in exchange for his story on his akumatization.” they shrugged and he told hold of them again. He jumped his way up the tower carefully to keep his eyes away from the akuma. When they got to the akuma’s eyeline it shrieked and started yelling, “How dare you? You fucking wetback. I hate you. What are you doing anywhere near me?” Si flinchd in his arms and he pulled them a little closer. “I’ll give you si in exchange for your akumatized object.” A purple butterfly appeared over Ashton’s face and they listened to the one sided conversation. “I’m going to do it.” Ashton took a heart out of his pocket and put it forward. “Give it up.” Carefully he pushed Si forward before they grabbed the heart and threw it to him. He called on his cataclysm and crumpled it in his palm. The akuma collapsed and purple bubbles spread over Ashton and the dolls. Ladybug reappeared but he didn't pay any attention to her. Instead he rubbed si’s hand.

They were shaking slightly but when Ashton got up they kicked him in the stomach. “Don't ever call me a wetback ever again.” Ladybug stormed over a look of righteous fury on her face. “Don’t kick people when they’re down. It’s wrong.” Si clenched their hand and exhaled, “He called me a fucking slur. I had every right to do what I did.” Ladybug tisked and shook her head, “He called you a wetback how is that a slur?” All the sudden Si punched Ladybug in the face. He gasped, “I think,” He said carefully, “That it’s time to go.” And he pulled Si away. 

  
  



End file.
